1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a LED lighting fixture. More particularly, the present invention relates to an LED (Light Emitting Diode) lighting fixture with a thickness-variable phosphor layer and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
An LED (Light Emitting Diode) is a semiconductor element which generates light by releasing the energy via the combination of holes and electrons. That is, to transform electric energy to optical energy. When a voltage is applied between a positive terminals and a negative terminal in a semiconductor, as current flows through to combine electrons with holes, energy will be released out as light. The color of the light depends on the materials. Also, the energy level changes the color of the light. Further, when a positive voltage is applied, the LED can emit single-color light, discontinuous light, which is one of the photo-electric effects. The LED can emit near-ultraviolet light, visible light, or infrared light by changing the chemical composition of the semiconductor. To sum up, the LED is a new economical light source in the 21st century and has advantages of high efficiency and long operation life, in comparison with the conventional light source.
Nowadays, various LED lamps appeared in the lighting market. However, it is still needed to improve the cost performance and enhance the illumination effect.